1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to operation panels and operation apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
As operation apparatuses, there are switches that are pressed with a finger or the like for operation. Furthermore, as operation panels, there are touchscreen panels to which information is input by pressing a display screen with a finger or the like. In general, touchscreen panels display images, and information is input by touching the displayed images.
Reference may be made to, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Nos. 2010-218066, 2013-45173, and 2013-54725 for related art.